Many of the alloys of titanium with zirconium or hafnium are characterized by their extraordinarily rapid oxidation in air at only modestly elevated temperatures. This characteristic has severely limited the usefulness of such alloys for many applications that could otherwise advantageously use the other physical properties of those alloys. In particular, the light weight, high strength and corrosion resistance of the alloys, as well as their electrical conductivity properties, biocompatibility, ease of closed-die forming and other desirable properties have not been fully exploited due to the potential ignition of the alloy in air at relatively low temperatures.